


Love Yourself

by SincerelyShania



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A mother's thoughts, Fluff, Mother To Son, Motherly love, POV First Person, POV Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Rose To Steven, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyShania/pseuds/SincerelyShania
Summary: The universe is a vast place of unknown potential, but to her, he is the most precious gem in it.





	Love Yourself

I wish I could tell you, just once, how much I love you.

I fell in love with this planet long ago—many years before you came into existence. There was life around every corner, and I found myself wanting nothing more than to be a part of it. Even the vegetation could breathe and thrive as the animals did. It was all so balanced, so…beautiful.

Not every gem felt the same about Earth as I did. Many of the inhabitants of Homeworld were driven by nothing but personal gain, so they were blinded to how spectacular the beings that had already shaped the world truly were. It was not our right as a species to destroy other life. We were not Gods; if anything, we were the weakest link of the universe, snuffing out the warmth of other worlds so that we could expand our own.

I was forced to take up a sword to my own people. I tried to reason with them—I _pleaded_ with them—to abandon their plans to hollow out Earth and claim what was left of the planet as another Gem World, but still, their resolve did not waver…So, I found my own, and I made it a foundation that I could stand tall upon.

I decided to protect the Earth, no matter the cost. My life was a small price to pay in order to keep so many others safe.

I did not have to stand alone. I had my Pearl and then, later, Garnet and Amethyst as well. They fought alongside me, protecting what they held dear. I know that you are in wonderfully capable hands; please, love them enough for both of us.

Oh, and Greg…He was so different from anyone else I had ever come across. He embodied freedom and limitless imagination, and I marveled at it. Human lives are fleeting, but he held something within himself that would last forever—all of the potential of the universe. You have it too, don't you?

Greg gave me many wonderful and priceless things in the years I was able to spend at his side—love, music, laughter—but of all of the treasures that he gifted me, you are what I am most thankful for.

Please remember that the world is full of so many possibilities. Each living thing has an entirely unique experience from the sights they see to the sounds they hear. The lives they live are so complicated...and so simple; you getting to be a part of that brings me more happiness than I can express.

I am sorry that we cannot both occupy the same space, but I hope you know that we sleep under the same sky, we share the same laughter, and we are linked through our love. I gave up my physical form so that you could exist because you were destined to be something much more extraordinary than I was—you were meant to be a human being; you were meant to be complex, unique…beautiful.

Steven, I hope you understand that I love you; even if only once, I wish I could say that to you face-to-face, but I'm not sad. I continue to exist as a part of you and seeing the world through your eyes has been more amazing than I imagined it would be.

Love who you are; love the life that you live, and know that every time you love yourself, it is me loving you as well. Thank you for giving me the chance to experience the universe through you, and thank you for allowing me to be the mother of someone as extraordinary as you.


End file.
